A Change In the Wind
by Batmankixbum
Summary: 3 Years later Opal is still in a relationship with Bolin. She loves him but feels them drifting apart, and notices he's changed. When Opal finds out Bolin is much darker than expected on account of some spirit vine radiation will she be able to stop him? Will she be able to help the avatar save the Earth Kingdom? BOPAL. Rated M for some sexual themes/implications. Opal's POV.
1. Different

**Authors Note: Hey! So I'm extremely new. I've used this site for a long time to read about my favorite pairings, and other fun possibilities for my fandoms. However, I've never made a story of my own. I'm a huge avatar the last airbender fan, and right now, am currently obsessing over the Legend of Korra. At first I was a huge Borra fan (and still am) and didn't care for Opal much, but she's grown on me and I think Bolin and Opal are adorable! I mean Opal's cute, and sweet and an airbender! So I was a tad disappointed when I saw how little fanfiction or fan art was out there for Bopal, so I decided to make my own story. This takes place in season four and starts off pretty canon. I thought It'd be kinda cool to see Opal's perspective, and why she's been so harsh on Bolin. Also, none of these characters are mine and DO NOT belong to me whatsoever. :) Again, I'm new so sorry if it seems a little rough. Thank you so much if you take the time to read it and please feel free to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Bolin was different, he had been different for a while, but it was getting to where it was effecting our relationship. I had always loved him for his easy going demeanor and handsome face. His body was just icing on the cake. He had one of those bodies that dedicated people had. He was built and hard, a nice contrast to my slim and smooth. I liked the thought that he could protect me if he had to, even though I probably didn't need protecting. He was always cute, and sweet to me. He wasn't like other guys somehow. He wasn't afraid to be nice, or show emotion, yet still knew how to woo a woman. Now since he's gone all the time, working with<em> her<em>, he's not here for me to reassure myself that he's still the same old Bolin. I'm afraid he'll come back one day and all I'll see is a stranger, and I won't love him anymore.

Kai and myself were surfing the sky, looking for the Earth Kingdom state Tenzin had mentioned. It looked like we had gotten there just in time to help. I felt a ping of excitement how conveniently we arrived, that we arrived in time to make a difference. We couldn't let these people down now. Kai and I took off after some bandits we saw robbing a shop, and apprehended them. The governor of the city came to greet us, but seemed disappointed that it was only us. A part of me was offended that he wasn't more appreciative of our efforts. We came all the way out to help, and we actually caught somebody within the first few minutes of arriving. However, I understood his position. His city had been starving and taken advantage of for a while, and finally help arrives and it seems like no one took his call for help seriously, only sending two teens. I was 19, and Kai was 14, however we could kick some serious butt, not to toot my own horn.

I hear a train roll to a smooth stop behind us, and then come to a final halt after making an airy gust sound, and then silence. I watched all the starving citizens as Kai watched the people clear from the train. There were many older people, single mothers and fathers with thin hungry children. I knew I came from a privileged background, and some people may think I just don't understand what it's like to be truly hungry, or desperate. So independent yet dependent at the same time. To feel helpless, and afraid. They're right, and that's the reason why I care so much. I see people who have nothing compared to what I had, and although I cannot go back to any experiences like they go through every day, just from comparison alone I can see how rough it is. How appreciative I should be and should have been. I have a terrible feeling in my gut when I look at these people, I feel guilty. I must do everything I can for them. I feel even more compelled to help these people so they can have a more fair life, a more privileged life. Why should I deserve it and not them? Kai snaps me out of thoughts.

"Hey, what's your boyfriend doing here?"

My ears perked up at the sentence, then suddenly realized if Bolin was here, that meant _Kuvira_ was here too. May I just say, I despise that woman. I reply,

"If he's here then he must be with Kuvira and my brother. This isn't going to be good…"

Kai doesn't seem to think much of it and runs after him. I must say though, I loved how Bolin was to Kai, and in turn Kai truly saw Bolin as an older brother. It was a sweet relationship that I always praised Bolin for. Another sweet thing about him, which is why I love him. He could be sweet and manly all at once. I see Bolin giving Kai a loving bear hug and decide to get in on some action. I sneak up behind him and ruffle his new do, surprising him. He turns around and beams at me.

"Opal I can't believe you're here too! I missed you so much." He extends his arms and pulls me in. He's warm, and comforting, and I didn't want him to let go. I just wanted this moment to last and not have to worry about if he was changing, or that these people weren't okay, or the avatar, or the world. I didn't want to worry at all. However that's life, and Kuvira and my brother interrupt our embrace. We exchange a few words, I make my feelings for her known, and then everything gets 100 percent worse when I hear my brother is marrying the wretched woman. I couldn't believe Bataar chose her over us… I just hope Bolin doesn't end up choosing her over us also.

Kuvira invites the governor of the state inside the train, and Bolin and myself wait outside. I look at him and ask if he really thinks she's helping.

"You know how she helps people right? She doesn't give people a choice. She basically forces people to surrender to her, or won't help otherwise. These people don't want to give up their towns, and she _knows_ they need help. She's taking advantage of these poor cities so she can take all the power for herself…"

"Opal… we're helping people, we're making a difference, cleaning up the Kingdom. They'll be the same, just under her name... So what? I don't want this to come between us. We're both just trying to help the best ways we know how."

Even though I didn't agree, I could appreciate he had become wiser, and more able to make decisions on his own. I grabbed his hand, which was warm, and engulfed mine. His skin was surprisingly soft for an earthbender, and for a second, I thought everything would be okay. The door slammed open and the governor marched out angrily, followed by a calm Kuvira. I could see things did not go well, and could already see in my head how it would play out. Kuvira and her crew would leave these people to starve, only because the governor wouldn't hand his state over to her.

"What happened?" Bolin asked her curiously.

"It's time to go, we're not wanted here. It appears we can't make a deal right now."

Kai asks if they'll stick around to help, but she just gives him a document for the governor, reiterating that the only way they'll help is if the governor hands the state over to her. Bolin says what I hoped he wouldn't. I'd hoped he would be the Bolin I knew and loved and stay to help, stand up to Kuvira, and know what was right.

"Well… I guess this means I gotta go…" No, he can't.

"Don't! Please! You can't turn your back on these people…" I quickly said to him hoping to talk some sense into him in a last effort before he left. I hoped that maybe he'd see my face and just do it for me, even if he didn't agree, to see how important helping these people was. Anything, but all he could say was,

"I'm not… I want to help but if the governor wants us gone then there's nothing I can do."

It didn't feel like he wanted to help, if he wanted to help then he'd just stay.

"I'm sorry-" he tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I didn't want him to think he could just hug his problems away. I won't just hug and forget about it, and act like what they're doing isn't wrong. If I have to give him the cold shoulder to get him to understand then fine. This is not the Bolin I knew. I didn't like him when he was this way. He seemed like some machine when he was working, like he could only do what he was programed to do or something. It's ridiculous.

"Opal please…" I knew that tone, he was being genuine, and I knew I had hurt him. I wouldn't budge, in a last effort to give him a choice to stay, I angrily yelled

"Leave! If that's what you're going to do." I turned my back to him and crossed my arms, so he wouldn't try to hug me again. It only made it harder when he did that. I hoped he'd see how angry I was, and possibly change his mind. That he'd put his hand on my shoulder and say, "I'll stay," or "you're right." But all I got in reply was silence, and the sound of feet boarding the train, metal shoes clacking against metal steps, and a metal door slide shut. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

The next evening I was back at the village as I watched Kuvira take over the state. Kai had suggested to just sign the document, as he didn't see any other way to help. Kai didn't see it…But I did. Kuvira was slowly gaining control over all the cities and states in the Earth Kingdom. She would hold power equal to if not more than the queen. I was afraid of what she'd do with it. She seemed selfish, only helping these people if it benefited her. She could easily turn her back on them, and didn't actually care about them. She would be a terrible dictator, just as bad as the queen. What's worse is that Bolin is helping her do it. How can he not see? I was afraid in my thoughts, and I watched her flag roll down from two pillars, signifying her ownership. I turned my gaze away and looked up to see Bolin far to my left. I thought about acting like I didn't see him but it was too late, he already saw me. And gave me that cute smile he would give whenever he saw me, but I couldn't look at him. I averted my gaze to the ground and decided it was time for me to go home.

Kai and I had been taking up in motels central to the areas we were visiting in the Earth Kingdom. We had enough money for our own rooms, being they weren't the expensive ones anyways. I pulled out my keys and walked in. I slid out of my airbender daywear and into a camisole and some roomy loose shorts. I snuggled up in bed and left my side lamp on, so Kai could see I was inside. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere in an open plane in the Earth Kingdom. The ground was solid and dry, and maybe one tree with no leaves on it, and not a city for miles when I saw Bolin standing far from me. He looked as happy to see me as ever in his uniform and his new combed-back hair. I had to admit his new look did make him look handsome… I was tired of this inner angst with Bolin I had within myself. I just wanted to hold him, and touch him, and bury my nose in his neck again. Just this once I would try to not care and let myself be happy. I deserved it, before things might turn ugly. I ran to him and he held out his arms and I ran into them. I looked up at his face and he gave me this look of disgust, like I wasn't who he thought I was. He gripped my shoulders and pushed me roughly making me fall to the ground, and for some reason I couldn't find the strength in me to be angry or push him back, my eyes started to tear up. I couldn't understand how he could ever do this to me, what had gotten into him? I looked up at him from where I laid, and he started earthbending a wall on each side of me and finally on top until I was boxed in. I tried to airbend out but there wasn't enough room to get the force I needed. I started panicking at the thought of what would happen next. Would he leave me here? Maybe so I couldn't get in the way of his and Kuvira's plan? What if I ran out of oxygen? I started screaming out to him in desperation.

"Bolin! Let me out! Bolin please I love you! What's wrong? Please!"

Then the worst thing happened. The ground beneath my feet began turning to lava, I used my airbending to hover on an airball above, but the air was too quickly running out. I fell to the lava below and it was so hot. It was terrible, and cut to the bone and I thought I might die of pain. I wished I would just die in pain before it got to the rest of me, and then it was dark.

My eyes slowly fluttered open to be greeted by darkness, and relief swept over me. I still felt hot, and confined, like I was enveloped in something, and why was my side lamp off? I had left it on on purpose. Maybe the bulb went out? I decided to get out of bed to wash my face with some cool water, but when I went to make a move I couldn't budge. There was something wrapped tightly around my waist. Most likely the blanket twisted around me somehow, I went to undo the blanket but I felt skin… I panicked and started squirming to no avail, until I remembered I could airbend, and shot a gust of wind the opposite direction, launching myself away from the bed and onto the floor. The side lamp flickered on and I looked up, afraid of what I might see. However when I saw the messy dark thick hair, pale skin, and button nose, I relaxed. This definitely was not a dream.


	2. Conflicts

"What are you doing here?" I sternly questioned him, trying to make myself seem angrier than I was.

"Look, I know I kinda came in without asking… But I miss you. I haven't seen you in five months, and I'm only here a couple days, let's make the most of it."

I didn't answer him, and stayed silent. I was angry with him. Why did he have to make it so difficult to stay mad? Even then, however, I couldn't tell him to leave. It made so much sense now. That explains my dream, my body must have sensed Bolin's presence, his smell, the way he makes me feel, and my conflicted feelings. When we weren't long distance, I loved that I could just nuzzle into him when I had nightmares. After getting my new airbending, and joining up with team avatar, when all was said and done me and Bolin lived together for a while with Mako. I would frequently get nightmares of our adventures and Bolin was always there to comfort me, and even he would have the occasional nightmare and I could comfort him. It was hard to ignore him when I just had such a nightmare, especially one about him. I reluctantly stood and walked back into bed with him. He gripped the loose fabric of my camisole and dragged me closer to him, and put his arms around me so I was trapped against his chest. I relaxed and rested my forehead to his chin.

"I had the worst nightmare about you Bolin." I said trying to not sound too emotional, but my voice wavered.

"What did I do?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, you were killing me… You boxed me in and… it was just so real Bolin it was horrible!"

Bolin looked upset.

"Well the real me is here, and I would never hurt you."

"Interesting you think that's true." I reply, thinking about the poor Earth Kingdom he was going to leave beind.

"Opal let's not talk about that stuff right now, let it just be us for now."

He slid his hand from my waist to behind my head, then brought my face closer to his and planted a kiss on my lips. I hadn't kissed him in so long, I hadn't done anything in so long. I knew what he wanted, but I just wanted to take it easy for now.

He rolled over top of me and started planting kisses on my neck, which sent me chills causing me to shutter. He went back to my lips and kissed me until I was contemplating telling him I needed some air. Then starting at my hips, he smoothly slid his hands upward and under my tank, swiftly pulling it off. By instinct I go to cover myself with my arms, but he gently moves them away. I let him, and he gives me sweet kisses on my stomach up to my collarbone. His hands explore my upper body, which wasn't new territory to him, and eventually hooks his fingers around my shorts, beginning to tug on them.

"Um, Bolin?" I say timidly, and he stops.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks. I felt bad. We had done this many times before, we weren't new to each other's bodies. I honestly just didn't have it in me. He had done nothing wrong in terms of right now. It felt amazing and I wanted to continue, but I just felt guilty. I couldn't stop thinking about how he was about to leave those poor people to starve, and help that woman run a dictatorship. I knew everything he was doing, yet I was in bed with him, acting like everything was okay when it wasn't… But I loved him. I wanted him to stay, but at the same time it felt wrong.

"No… Maybe we can just take it slow tonight, I just, I can't really get in the mood… Too much on my mind from today." I answer, hoping I explain well enough for him to understand. Bolin was the type of guy where you really had to spell things out sometimes. He seemed to get the hint and says,

"Of course Opal." He grabs the blankets and covers me, and then covers himself. He pulls me back in again and wraps his arms around my shoulders. Bolin had gotten taller since I met him. Our faces used to meet up almost equally, him only being a little bit taller, but now his head rested much higher than mine, and my head nuzzled under his chin perfectly like a puzzle piece. Our feet used to meet up too, but now they also surpassed mine. I had never really taken the time to notice before, but I also wasn't in any particular hurry to savor the moment and try to pay attention to every detail, so I could look back on the memory later when things went bad. However, things were starting to look bad, and I was afraid. I was afraid for the Earth Kingdom, my family, Bolin, me, us…

Before I can go on with my thoughts, I hear faint, slow breathing. Bolin had fallen asleep. He knew I'd let him stay. He knew I still loved him to let him. He knew me all too well.

I wake up and reach over for Bolin, who is laying much farther away on the bed. He'd have to go soon, and so would I. He rolled over to face me, but he seemed a little off. Maybe he was tired? I'm sure he's stressed, how could anyone not be working for Kuvira? I mean how does Bataar do it?

His eyes travel downward from my face to below and as I feel a breeze on my chest I feel a blush sweep across my cheeks. I hadn't put my shirt back on that night. He had seen me many times, and he was the person I felt the most comfortable in the world to be myself with , but I've always been a little shy. Since it's been so long I think I've just not gotten too used to it lately. I grab my shirt but Bolin grabs my arm.

"Leave it, it's just me."

"I know but I just feel sill-" He grabs my other arm and forces me on my back.

"Bolin stop it, you're acting weird."

He starts kissing my neck again but it's not like last night. I couldn't explain it… It was like the love wasn't there, it felt more selfish, animalistic, and aggressive. Not the normal aggressive either, Bolin could accidentally be rough sometimes, but this was different. With his other hand he starts tugging at my shorts. I'm squirming, my voice is lost, and I can't think straight because the one person I never thought I'd have to defend myself against is hurting me. I eventually clear my thoughts enough to force out a

"Bolin please stop, I don't like this." Hoping he would hear I was clearly upset, but he continued.

"Come on Opal, it's not like I'm a stranger."

"Well you're sure acting like it!" I yell, trying to figure out a way to get my arms free to airbend.

I catch a glance at is face, which I had been avoiding, and his face seemed even more off.. the lighting of the room was intense from the sunrise, so it was hard to tell, but Bolin's eyes looked purple. I end up using airbending to give my arms some extra muscle and break free, and launch him off of me.

"What's wrong with you Bolin!?" I yell, I didn't want to fight him, but I wanted an explanation before I had really gave him the earful of a lifetime.

He was on the floor in his boxers, looking at his hands like he wasn't listening to me. Then he looks up to me. He looks distressed, and more like himself. Maybe I had just been seeing things with his eye color being purple. They were very clearly green now, I could see them.

"Well?" I demand.

"Opal.. I-I, I don't know what to say… I didn't feel right just then… I feel like im going to be sick.." I could see in his face he was scared, but I didn't care. I didn't know what was up with him but I was fed up. My mother always taught me to stick up for myself. I was not only the only girl in the family, but the only non-bender, she wanted me to be able to respect myself and know self-worth.

"Well go be sick outside, and you better not come back without an acceptable explanation and fully thought out apology. Other wise I don't want to see you again."

"Opal I mean it I know it doesn't make sense but that's not me… There's been something wrong with me for almost a month. I need your help…"

"Out!" I say sternly, my back to him and my arms folded.

He grabs his clothes and shuts the door behind him.

Later that day I made my way back to Zou Fu. I needed to be with my family, being that Kuvira had taken over the last state of Earth Kingdom, all besides my home. That was the last city she needed before she ruled the whole Kingdom, I needed to be there when she arrived.

The day after I arrived Kuvira had arrived with her whole army. Seeing how she had tanks, machine bots, and weapons by the hundreds she wasn't fooling anyone what her intentions were. She was expecting a war, and planned on winning and taking what she wanted. It made me angry just thinking about it. I knew my mother would never hand the city over to her, and there _would_ be a war. I'd do whatever I had to, but it upset me even more that I would have to fight Bolin.

My mother had a meeting with Kuvira that day. She tried to muse that her huge army she brought was just to show her accomplishments. Was she joking? Did she really think we'd believe that? Bolin was there too, I'm not sure what game she was trying to play, bringing him along, but he has no place in politics. She likely brought him to tug at our heart strings. She knows we care about him, but I wouldn't fall into her manipulative scheme. Neither would Mom, or any of us. Just Bolin and Bataar, which hurt just as much and was two too many. I couldn't face Bolin. After my mother refused ownership of Zou Fu to Kuvira, in 24 hours there would be a war, and I wouldn't have a choice. None of us would. We would have to battle with the security guards that used to work for us, people we knew and joked around with, people we didn't want to fight. People we love, like Bolin and Bataar. Especially them, I couldn't fight my brother or my boyfriend. If I had to face them, I would either die or let us down.

After the meeting was over we all went back to our home. Mom started going over their tactics with Wing and Wei, and some other high ranking officers and security. I went to my room and laid in bed. I thought about how things were so calm now, and how I dreaded every passing minute because each passing minute meant it was closer to an hour and hours brought me closer to the morning. I wanted to savor this time, but all I could do was spend it thinking about what I dreaded. I thought about running away. If I wasn't here I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt. Maybe I wouldn't have blood on my hands, I wouldn't have to face Bataar or Bolin. I could be worry free and not even have to have these thoughts I was having right now. Although, that notion didn't live long in my head. I would still feel guilty if I ran, and a coward on top of it. It was time to be strong, there was nobody here to tell me that right now. Even though I was with my family, I felt alone. Bolin wasn't here, my mom and the others were busy gearing up for war… and I didn't really want to fight in the first place. When there's no one to depend on, you really have to know you can depend on yourself to figure out what to do. I was never really I fighter… What else could I do?

I put my airsuit back on and slipped out of my bedroom door. My parents, the twins, and everyone else were probably in the study, which was on the opposite end of the hall. I'd have to just get across the hall to the stairs. I swiftly jump the distance and am at the other side quickly, I stop and think. My bright red, gold and yellow attire probably wouldn't help me blend in with the night, and only offered the benefit of flight, which I wouldn't be needing. I'd be laying low, and sneaking around out there. Kuvira's army couldn't spot me or I'd be toast. I sneak back into my room and change into some long black leggings, and a long sleeved black shirt. I make my way back to the stairs and take a look at the study, the door is shut, the must've still been inside.

As I reach the back door I look around outside before proceeding. I couldn't say if any of Kuvira's army was watching the house just waiting for one of us to leave. I'll admit, I was a little nervous, but I could defend myself now. I did it all the time. I quietly opened the door and latch it slowly, not making a sound. Now was a matter of figuring out where he was.

I scale the edges of my home until I reach the front lawn. I look to see if it's clear and cautiously try to stay in the shadows as I ascend forward. I feel a hand on my arm as it yanks me back around the side of the house again. A hand covers my mouth and I shove them off and force them away with a gust of wind. I hear them hit the ground and I hurry to them to quickly finish them off without getting noticed.

"SHHHH! Stop being so loud, or she'll find us and punish us BOTH!"

I let my guard down, recognizing the voice. I walk up to them to get a better look.

"Varrick?" I question. What was he doing here? Wasn't he with _her_?

"Why are you here!" I say sternly assuming my stance, in case he brought back-up or was some sort of spy trying to listen in on our plans.

"Stop being so loud! Now hear me out." He gets real close to my face and dramatically grabs the collar of my shirt while kneeling in front of me.

"Kuvira's gone crazy and ZHU LI'S GONE! There's something wrong with Bolin, and we've gotta stop him. I thought maybe you could fix it, before he does the wrong thing." He says, sounding panicked.

"…What's wrong with Bolin?" I ask.

"It's this spirit vine I've been working on…he was with me once when I was working on it, and it went hay-wire! When the spirit exploded I think the negative energy from the radiation affected him."

"Why not you and Zhu Li?"

"That's what I thought. I think it's because he's a bender, and benders have a higher spiritual energy than non-benders, so it was naturally drawn to him."

He picks himself up and brushed himself off. I don't say anything, contemplating weather he's to be trusted. Bolin has been acting strange… And it _was_ strange Zhu Li wasn't with him, being she followed him everywhere.

"Are you coming or not?! I made my way over here _WITHOUT _Zhu Li, get attacked AND have to brush _MYSELF_ off? I risked my skin to get here!" He looked irritated, and something in me told me to trust him.

"Fine. That's where I was heading anyways, you'll have to take me to him. I don't know where he is."

"Fine. Some people are so needy!"

Turns out Bolin's courters were close to Kuvira's, I assume on account of his high ranking. It was near the middle, but a little to the right of hers. I had been dragging Varrick back and forth like a rag doll the whole way, hiding in the shadows as we reached closer and closer to his courters. We were hiding behind a box of crates when I realized there was no more cover at this point. We were so close, but it would be a long shot to try to make it from these crates to his barracks. There were some bushes far to my left. I used my air bending to ruffle them intensely to get their attention.

They all look over and begin walking that direction. Some others look suspicious and start looking around further away than the initial sound. I take the short chance to launch Varrick and I behind a single tree, and then behind the barracks, all while tightly gripping his shirt. It looked like the building was just earthbent for a quick fix for them to stay the night. I look at Varrick and ask,

"Are there others inside with him?" He looks like a deer in headlights and says,

"How am I supposed to know!? This is why people need servants, to tell them things!" Then looks slightly annoyed again.

I was annoyed but I kept it to myself and tell Varrick to wait outside. I had to talk to Bolin alone.

I had decided that sneaking into Bolin's room and trying to persuade him one last time would be what I needed to do. I wasn't violent, but I was good at reasoning. Maybe I could get him to understand. If it worked, it would give us an upper hand against Kuvira, and I wouldn't have to face him tomorrow. It would fix a lot of things all at once, all while avoiding resorting to violence. Mom would be so proud.

I wasn't sure how to get in, being that is was completely solid. I guessed they could just earthbend an exit whenever needed. I had no other option but to knock, not knowing if there were others more than willing to attack when they saw me. This is when my courage had to kick in. I had to take a deep breath and tell myself, whatever happens, happens. It was a good idea, and if it fails and I'm not okay, then that was my fate that was meant to be. Also, I still had hope for Bolin. I believe he loves me. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

I stand and knock as quietly as I can afford.

"You didn't knock loud enough!" Varrick says after waiting a few seconds.

"SHHH!" I reply. I go to knock again but an entrance slides open, with Bolin standing in hs boxers with his hand in a saluted position in the doorway.

"Sorry ma'am I was just making myself desce- Opal? Opal I'm so glad you came I-"

"I'm here to talk."


	3. Peace Maker

Bolin had let me into his room. It was only him, and looked like he had been lying in bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. He likely thought it was about what happened the other day, and felt awkward. Not that he shouldn't.

"Kuvira. But first, let's just talk in general. What's on your mind? How have you been feeling? I remember you said you haven't felt yourself lately… What did you mean?" I asked, trying to sound as caring as I could, and be an understanding girlfriend.

"Well… I don't know to be honest. I've been feeling a lot of things lately. I guess I've been stressed." He said.

"Why are you stressed?" I ask, by now we are both sitting on his cot, and I'm sitting cross legged in front of him.

"Just everything, so many people seem to doubt our cause, and think the worst things about us. They look at me with spite, like your mom earlier at that meeting. I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone. And I miss Mako, you, Pabu... Being an adult and having a job is cool and all, but I really miss you guys. I'm kinda lonely all the time, besides Varrick. I'll go to scratch Pabu behind the ear, and then realize he's not there." He pouted at the thought of Pabu.

Bolin seemed very himself, so I could only wonder why he only acts strange _sometimes._ He was acting perfectly normal now. I felt safe with him.

"I know you miss Pabu, and if it helps, he's doing great. The airbender kids love him and spoil him." I tell him. He smiles and my heart melts a little. I try to stay distanced mentally as to not get off task.

"Do you know why you're feeling different? Do you think it's because of stress?" I ask.

"Maybe… I don't know. Ever since Varrick's spirit vine project exploded, my head's been feeling funny. Sometimes I get light headed, and I start getting bad flashbacks and terrible nightmares. Things won't be what they seem and my mind will trick me into doing strange and bad things. Sometimes I just can't sleep because of the guilt of things I've thought of doing, or did. I get bad thoughts at night, I try to get rid of them but they won't stop."

"Bolin… What have you done?" I ask, my heart beat picks up, in a bad way.

"I don't know if I really want to talk about it. Some if this stuff is kinda bad..." He says.

"I'm your girlfriend, and Mako isn't here. You need someone you can depend on. That person is me, you trust me."

He says he almost beat a man to death once. There was an apparent attack on a teenage girl one day and Kuvira told him to take care of it. Her new Kingdom would _not _have rapists running around. The man was trying to pull her pants off and Bolin had made it just in time. He had gotten so filled with this rage and negative feelings he said he'd never felt before. Once he had the man pinned to the ground, he couldn't stop beating him. He _wanted _the man to die. Until his rage subsided, he left the man still alive and ran off back to the train and threw up. Another time Bolin said he had been apparently sleeping. He was having a dream about the people who killed his parents, and flashbacks of his house on fire. He woke up and he had tried to light some one's home on fire, and was outside in his boxers. He had aided in putting it out, luckily without the home owners finding out it was him. Bolin said he had felt nauseous afterwards again. There were other things, but he said those were the worst. Other times he would just be straight up mean, uncaring, or harsher than normal on enemies, and then what he had done to me the other day. Sometimes he said he'd lose his memory of things that had happened just before these strange blackouts of behavior, and he just wanted it to stop.

"Bolin we're going to find a way to fix you. It's going to be okay, but the first step is you coming with me and helping me stop Kuvira. We need to get you to Republic City, where Katara can take a look at you." I said, hoping he would say yes, however I did have _other_ ways of persuasion.

"I don't know Opal, this is my job, I can't just leave… Everything we've been doing in the Earth Kingdom, it's the only thing that makes me feel like a good person anymore. I mean I'm really helping people. You should just see their faces when we give them food, or they have clean water for the first tim-"

"No Bolin, you have to trust me. I've seen these towns after you've left. The people there are slaves, I'm telling you. You just need to trust me, come with me Bolin. How much do you love me?"

"I love you more than words Opal."

"Then choose me. Come with me. If you love me, and I know you do, you'll come."

He looked hesitant still, contemplating my plea for him to join me. He was also sitting cross legged across from me, hands in his lap. I rise to my knees so I'm more at his level and push him on his back. I straddle his lap and take his hands in mine. I gently push them to either side of his head and he lets me, his gaze never leaving mine. My face is inches from his and our chests are flat against each other, I say,

"And you know I love you too. I love you so much…" I kiss him deeply. I pause and pull away to pull my top off, to reveal my pretty silk and lace pine green bra. This felt right, unlike the other night, when I felt wrong and guilty. However now, I felt empowered. Bolin would join me, I just knew he would. I'd get him in the moment, and it'll just click what he should do, and that he could trust me. He'll want to come home, and he'll want to get better. I wanted these things for him. I wasn't just a girl mindlessly sleeping with a guy anymore, I was in bed with a man who needed me, who I loved, who needed help. He just needed a push, I could be that push.

He helped me slide out of my black leggings, still straddling his hips, and I put my hands on his bare chest. His hands gripped my hips, and I moved my hands up to his neck, and around his face, cupping his cheeks as I kissed him again. I felt him grow under me, his body responding to our physical contact that our bodies both craved after all these months. His face started blushing, and I unhooked my bra. He looked from my chest to my face, and I realized my faced started to heat up. I ignored it and his hands automatically slid from my hips to my breasts. My face heated up even more as my hands gripped his forearms loosely. I finally pushed his hands away hastily and tugged his boxers to his ankles. His face twisted into a shocked grimace.

"You okay Bolin?" I ask.

"It's just really cold and breezy in here. But you know what? _NukTuk _is fine, in fact _NukTuk_ is never cold." He says a matter of factly.

He couldn't be doing this now. Although it really brought back memories of our happier days, and really reminded me of the old Bolin. He would do the dumbest things sometimes, this one taking the cake most the time for me. He had a _name_ for it. For his… down below. He didn't bring up the name all the time, but when he did he really knew how to kill the mood. _NukTuk, Hero of Down South. _I guess some things never change. I reply to him,

"It's been too long Bo." I adopted the nickname from living with him and Mako. I thought it was adorable and it kinda stuck with me.

His hands snuck around to my panty line and his fingers tucked under them, getting ready to pull them off. I leaned forward again, our chests together, and brushed a couple extra stray hairs from his forehead. I gave him another light kiss on the lips before saying,

"Come with me, Bolin?" His eyes were buried deep in mine and he breathed,

"Yeah, I'll come.. I trust you." He said looking downward at seemingly nothing. He was playing with the hem of my underwear, and looked as though he was contemplating weather he had just made the right decision. I grabbed his wrists and told him,

"You made the best decision, Bolin." He smiled up at me, and flipped around over top of me, and we made love. It was the best feeling I've had for a long time. It really made me forget about all my problems, and it was only the two of us. Bolin in bed was like Bolin out of bed. It wasn't too serious, it was playful, it was rough, and it was strong. This is what it feels like to be in bed with Bolin, and I wouldn't trade it for anyone else. Strong arms cascading on either side of my head, heavy, steady breathing, I missed this. Everything would be okay.

Afterwards, I grabbed my clothes and put them back on. As we lay in bed, I was basking in euphoria at the pleasure, at the thought that I had my Bolin back, the happiness, we would fix him. We _could_ win this war. Bolin, who was laying peacefully beside me, twists to his side, and was holding his hands on his head. He quickly sits up, and gets up and starts pacing.

"No… NO!" He shouts. His breathing becomes heavy as I watch him from the bed.

"Opal you should go now." He says through his teeth.

"Bolin what's wrong?" I ask, getting nervous. I admit, I was a little afraid. He was about to have a moment again. That would explain his eyes… Why they were purple. Was the spirit energy taking over? I got up off the bed and backed up. There was no way out. The whole enclosed building was just an earthbent square of rock wall. I wasn't an earthbender, I couldn't get out. That's when I started panicking inside.

"Bolin everything is going to be fine just stay calm." I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to get out of there, but I also didn't want to just take off and leave him.

"Opal you've gotta go…" He says. There's an end table with a lamp, and some things sitting on it. He hunches over the cot breathing hard, he swings his arms and pushes everything off the end table, and walks into the wall. His hands are balled into fists up against the wall, leaving dents there. He looked like he had gone crazy. He paces again with his hands over his face and falls to a kneel, slouching over the ground, one hand resting on the earth and the other over his forehead. I run up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what to tell him, other than I just wanted to comfort him.

"Bolin you need to fight it.." I say quietly.

"I'm trying." He says, his voice sounded flat. He had a negative aura, I could feel it. I slowly stood, and started to back away.

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" He says in a tone I've never heard from him before.

"I can't Bolin I'm trapped in here!" I say panicked and scared, I'd defend myself if I had to, but didn't want to. There was a long pause before he said anything.

"Good." He said hauntingly, and stood upright. He said nothing, and I said nothing. It was silence, and there was a negative suspense in the air. His eyes were a clouded purple black color again. We stood with a good twelve feet between us, his dark eyes bore into mine. I never thought I'd fear my own boyfriend like I did right now.


	4. Return of the avatar

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was getting more nervous the more I stood and waited for something to happen. I could defend myself, yes, and yes I was a pretty talented airbender. However, I've only been a bender for three in a half years. Bolin has been a bender his whole life. Deep down I knew I didn't stand much of a chance against him. I think that's what frightened me the most. I never thought this would even be something I'd have to worry about. Now that I do, I can't say I was ever prepared for a moment like this. I would _lose_. That was the scary part. This wouldn't go well if we ended up fighting.

I took my stance, and continued to watch him. Before I could register what was going on there was a giant hunk of earth hurtling towards my face. Remembering my training I swiftly ducked and lunged forward underneath the boulder. I used that momentum to swing my arm up and swipe a good gust of air at him. He moved to the side, the air swiftly tossing small strands of hair across his forehead. As he moved he grabbed another chunk of earth from the ground and yanked his arm launching it towards my head. It was hard to think straight about what was actually happening and focus on trying to survive at the same time. I use the air to create a new path for the rock and redirect it to the side and into the rock wall. It formed a dent in the wall, and I realized that weak spot could be my way out. I just didn't understand why he was attacking me. Why would he do that? What was he thinking?

"Bolin stop! Don't you see what you're doing? It's me Opal!" I yell as I eye the dent from the corner of my eye. I turn and begin to get a running start to gain some momentum so I can blast some air through the weak spot. I reach out, and feel a tug on my ankle and soon my face is planted on the ground as I was yanked downward. My foot was stuck in the ground and was earthbent all the way up to my ankle.

Another rock is shooting towards me, with my one free foot I swivel it around back a step, and dip under the piece of earth. With all I have I try to create an air wall, and start pushing it to him, he slides back, having difficulty moving forward to throw any more blows at me. I bring back my arms and begin to launch them in a windmill position, but before I can quite get there I feel a stunning blow to both sides one after the other. One into my hip and the second into my ribs, causing me to lose my balance and fall to my side on the ground. I start to hold my side that hurts the most as the pain from the blows start to tingle in. It started to feel like it was hard to breathe, as I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. My mouth tasted coppery and liquidy, which started to become rather sickening. I spat on the ground to see I was bleeding much more than I thought I had through the mouth.

I try to gather my bearings and figure out what I should do, I remove my hand from my side, thinking I should get up. I had to keep fighting and find a way out. Before I can think anything else I feel a bruising grip on my shoulders. He forces me down to the ground roughly with all his weight pushing down on me, and grips the fabric of my shirt in each hand. I'm too stunned to react in those short seconds. He stands up and yanks me up with him. He brings my face in close to his.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." His voice is icy, and his words sound promising. He yanks me up against the wall and grips my throat. I feel my back slide up the wall and my feet leave the floor. I squirm and jerk trying to get free. My hands instinctively grab at his arm trying to pry his hand away so I could breathe to speak. He uses one hand to grab one of my wrists and pushes it against the wall, and earth wraps around it, and then does the same with the next. Now my arms are stuck, and I'm trapped. What was he going to do to me? I didn't want to find out. I was terrified and knew that I had to figure something out within the few short moments I had before it was all over. There had to be something, anything to help me. I catch a glimpse of the weak spot in the wall. There's a tiny hole there now, with some earth crumbling away from it. My air wall must have weakened it more. He let go of my throat, and I heave in as much air as I could in one breath. My feet are dangling from the floor and I know I can't let them get stuck too. I try to continue to breathe as I realize I have to do something to get out before my legs were useless.

I was panicking inside, I had no idea what I would do, and felt like for once I might actually not have a way out. I figured the first thing to do was make sure my feet were away from the wall so they couldn't get stuck. I kick my legs out sending Bolin a fiery gust of wind to his gut causing him to fall back. I tug with all my strength at the Earth around my wrists. The rock starts cutting through my skin as I push against it. I see Bolin get up, and I kick with my feet again, but this time towards the weak spot in the wall. Hopefully if I can get out of this, I can make a run for it. Bolin takes a second to look at the newly widened hole in the wall, and then back at me. I had to do something, anything.

"Bolin stop! Don't you see what you're doing? It's me! Opal, your girlfriend!" I say, hoping hearing these words might snap him out of whatever he was in. His eyes narrow, and he only looks angrier. He menacingly walks towards me and gets right in my face.

"Opal's dead." He says eerily. My heart races, and become even more worried for my safety after hearing his voice say these words. It's hard for me to breathe again. There's a deadly silence before his voice cuts through the air like glass.

"…And you killed her!" His voice cracks a bit. I've never heard him yell for real before. It was kind of scary. This wasn't Bolin, I couldn't sense him anymore. Whatever was taking over was manipulating his emotions, tricking him, and using that negative energy it brewed inside of him to take over him. To make him do terrible things, like this. This dark force was tricking him into killing his own girlfriend.

"Murderer! I'll kill you!" He backs up and pulls back his fist. Was this what my dream was trying to tell me? Was it somehow forewarning me how I would die? Or to stay away from Bolin? I obviously wasn't smart enough to get the hint, and now I would be a goner anyways. My eyes started to moisten as I tried to think of happy memories with Bolin and my family for the last time.

Suddenly Bolin's body perks up and he grunts in pain, then falls to the floor. I see Varrick standing behind him with an electricity glove on. I had never been so happy to see Varrick in my life. I actually never thought I'd be happy to see Varrick at all. He began picking at the rock around my wrists with a screwdriver and a rock, causing it to weaken.

"Geez is he always this dramatic when he's all evil-spirity?" He muses.

"Varrick! How did you-"

"I made it through that whole in the wall. You were taking _forever_ in here! So I fell asleep. If Zhu Li were here she wouldn't let me fall asleep on an army base willing to torture me mercilessly if they found me… But she's not, so I FELL ASLEEP. THAT'S how long you took. I mean what were you doing in here?!" His tone was angry. The earth weakened around my left wrist and I tugged my hand away, making it crumble to the ground. He switched to my other wrist.

"I was convincing him to come with us! And he was going to, but something snapped in him, I don't know why."

"Well it doesn't look like he's coming now. We gotta get outta here, before he wakes up. I heard some ruckus going on inside, and when a HOLE formed right next to my head I woke up, and realized there weren't any guards around anymore. I don't know how to tell you this kid but Kuvira captured your mom and two brothers, she announced it via intercom. Being that you're my ticket out of here I couldn't just leave you."

I tugged my right arm and my wrist broke free, and I glared at him for his last comment.

"Well I also just wanted to save you from the goodness of my heart now can we GO now!?"

I look down at Bolin, whose fingers were starting to move a little. I felt my heart drop at the thought of leaving him, but would we be safe if we brought him? Varrick cut me out of my thoughts.

"No! We're not bringing him. We've gotta get out of here before we're toast! He'll be okay for now." His eyebrows furrowed as he placed his arms on his hips. Even though I may not agree with Varrick for the same reasons, I think he was right. Bolin_ would _be okay… for now. I had to make sure my mom and brothers were okay. Who knew what Kuvira would do with them if I didn't get there in time.

I look at Varrick, and grab the collar of his shirt and yank him with me as I dart through the whole in the wall.

There's nowhere to go on the outsides of the base. Only steep hills and rocks that would take forever to climb over, however, not for an airbender. I jump high and into the rocky hills and trees for cover. I jump into a tall tree to scout the area to see what's going on. I'm looking for any sort of action or movement, until I spot something far ahead, into the town where the civilians were. I saw Kuvira, and lots of her guards surrounding her, and three metal pods. Mom was in there, and Wing and Wei.

I made my way up to the scene and look at Varrick.

"Stay here. You'll be safer up here."

"Yeah I'm just begging to go down _there_." He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way down to Kuvira. There was a crowd surrounding the scene. The sky was beginning to lighten as the day was reaching the AM, and was a navy blue, and it was slightly chilly. My mom and brothers were in the metal pods, undoubtedly platinum. Earthbenders can't bend platinum due to its purity. I ran through the crowd up towards the front, where they were up a few steps of stairs next to the podium Kuvira stood at.

"Stop this Kuvira. Just let them go." I yelled up at her. This was ridiculous. My mother practically _raised_ Kuvira. Was she really this power-hungry where she would do this to people who cared about her? As anger began to bubble up in me I couldn't help but notice Bataar step out from behind Kuvira. My stomach dropped and my eyes widened at the sight. Mom has never done anything but love Bataar... Like all her children. Why was he holding such a grudge? We all love him, didn't he love us too, or even care a little? I felt my eyes moisten at the thought. It hurt a lot that Bataar could do this to us. That Kuvira was somehow more important, or more his family than us, when we had done nothing wrong. He loved her enough to stand by as she did this. He looked down at me as Kuvira spoke.

"Why would I do that? So your mother can try to kill me in my sleep again? Your mother has broken our agreement, and will be executed along with your brothers. As for everyone else, anyone who refuses to pledge their loyalty to me will be sent to a re-education camp. This will likely include the rest of your family. This is the consequence of your mother's brash actions…Your home belongs to me now."

I furrowed my brows as I got angrier.

"You would kill the woman that raised you as her own?!" I angrily spat.

"Your _mother_ would kill the woman she raised as her own. Now I will not have any more of this ludicrous banter. There will be a public execution at dawn. At that time you, the rest of your family, and the citizens of Zaofu will be given the opportunity to pledge your loyalty to me."

"No wonder she wanted to off you tonight. Look at what you've become. You're a monster." I said hoping every word hurt, I knew she wanted to be seen as a hero, and have respect. Well she wasn't, and didn't deserve any respect she had gotten. Bataar appeared angry and stepped beside Kuvira.

"Don't you dare talk about your leader like that. If you know what's good for you Opal you'll pledge to her."

"I'd rather go to a _camp_." I say crossing my arms.

"Fine. Seize her." Kuvira says. Guards start coming towards me, I took my stance.

"Kuvira! Kuvira, I went to Bolin's courters, to arrange the plans, but his entire room looked trashed. He says he doesn't remember what happened. I wasn't sure how to proceed with the plans, being the whole situation seemed shady." Said one of Kuvira's guards running up, who looked out of breath. She eyed the guard from the corner of her eye.

"…He's fine. He just had one of his… moments. It hasn't proved an inconvenience yet, if not helpful to our cause. You can proceed with the plans." She said to him. So Kuvira _knew_ about Bolin's change in energy lately. My heart dropped at the thought that Bolin didn't remember anything that just happened. He didn't remember he was coming with me, or those special moments we had… It was all a waste and meant nothing now…

"What are you doing with Bolin?" I demanded.

"That information is classified. However I can tell you it aids myself and my cause in securing my new Earth Empire under my control."

"It's not yours." I say, biting my tongue on mentioning anything about Bolin deciding to join me not long ago. I didn't want to get him in trouble, then get him executed or sent to a camp too.

Kuvira made a motion with her hand and the guards began coming towards me again. I backed up and forced a powerful gust of wind at them, causing them to stop in their tracks and a couple to fall back. If I could somehow get the key to the pods mom and the boys were trapped in, they could help me fight and maybe we could flee together, and figure out a plan. I knew I couldn't take Kuvira on in a fight, but maybe I didn't have to fight her to get the keys.

Guards were surrounding me now, I created an orb around myself to help protect me. A couple mecha tanks came too. I blew my air orb outwards, hoping to get everybody around me. It blows everyone surrounding me away except the mecha tanks, which were a lot heavier. There are two mecha tanks, one with a flame thrower and one with electricity, I can see it as they're getting ready to blast it towards me, and I wasn't sure how to defend myself against them. The others begin to pick themselves up. I couldn't defend myself against the tanks and the guards at the same time…

A large blast of wind blows every one away including myself, and causing the mecha tanks to slide back and tilt. I look up to see Korra and the airbender kids arrive on Jinora's bison Pepper. She had been gone for so long… Now after all this time, she was suddenly back saving me. Was this for real? Today may be the luckiest unlucky day of my life.

"What's going on here?" Korra demands. She hops off to assist me off the ground. I brush myself off.

"I'm claiming what's mine. Su made an agreement, and she broke it. Zaofu is mine under contract, Opal is rebelling despite our_ clear_ contract."

"Don't listen to her Korra, she's going to kill them! It doesn't matter_ how_ she says it but she's a monster and needs to be stopped. I need your help! " I yelled to Korra. I needed her help desperately. It was so uncanny how convenient her timing was, I had to make sure it wasn't for nothing. She was my only chance at this point. I couldn't let Kuvira manipulate her into thinking she was being reasonable, like she always tried to muse. She wasn't, Korra needed to see that.

"Is this true Kuvira…? Were you really planning on killing them?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"I'm doing what's necessary. Su attempted to assassinate me tonight. Do you really think that is not a punishable crime? That is very easily a punishable crime by death. Su had to have known that." Kuvira says to Korra in a calm tone.

"I mean yeah, it's a bad thing to do… But you did come into her city and try to take over. Do you really think you have to do _that_? It can just be avoided by well… not doing it." Korra says. Which confuses me a bit. I haven't seen her in forever, but I did know her well. She was a real go getter. Why was she _asking_ Kuvira if she really had to kill my mom? Like that was an actual question. Even if Kuvira said yes, she had to kill her, Korra couldn't let her. Why try to reason on this? This was my mother we were talking about, not what meal she wanted to order at a restaurant.

"I know it can be avoided. However sometimes you must sacrifice things that have meaning to you for the greater good. In this case, it is a message. These people must know that an attempted assassination of their leader will be punished by death. It is one of the worst crimes you could do and I cannot have people thinking they can get away with it." Kuvira explains.

"I get what you're saying, but do you really think as a leader it's the_ right_ thing to do to kill people when they make you mad? Don't you think peace is more important than fear?" Korra continues in her stance.

"Don't lecture me on how to lead my people, or do my job. I've worked very hard to get my new Empire where it's at and you've been gone for three years. What have you done? You don't get to tell me how to do anything when you haven't been relevant for years, and now you're just deciding to stop by and tell me I'm doing it wrong. What would you know? Now leave and let me get on with my work. I'm done discussing my plans with people who don't even work for me."

"Kuvira, I can't let you kill them." Korra says firmly.

"Then you oppose me. If you try to free these prisoners from under my custody, I will have no other choice than to remove you from standing in my way." Kuvira said, furrowing her brows. There was this look in her eye though, that almost looked like she _wanted _Korra to fight her. She was waiting for it.

There was no other way, didn't Korra understand that? We would _have_ to end up fighting to get them back. Just then as though she were reading my thoughts, Korra looked at me from the corner of her eye and gave me a slight nod. I took it as she understood what would need to happen, and to get ready for a fight.

"Korra, if we make it out of this, we need to get my family and find Bolin, and get them to Republic City." I tell her.

"I'm way ahead of you. I had Jinora channel her spirit in to let everyone back at the city know to expect our arrival _real_ soon."


	5. Republic City

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the rest. It took a bit longer than I had expected. Last week really knocked me through a loop haha. I work in retail and had to work a 13 hour shift on Thanksgiving and black Friday, and then three more days in a row. So I was really focusing on getting some rest for a while, and then writing when I had time. This chapter also took a lot of editing because I couldn't make up my mind where I wanted it to go haha. Also I want to give a shout out to the person who gave me a review, and also the person who PM'd me! It means sooo soo much that people like my story enough to ask and do things like that so it's greatly appreciated! It definitely encourages me to keep writing and really makes a difference! So Thanks a lot. :) Also on another note, I just want to throw out there, I know a lot of people hate Bopal, but I'm hoping to throw in another perspective to show Opal's feelings, and what she's going through. I think when you put yourself in Opal's shoes her actions seem more understandable. I wish they had more on-screen time being cute, but I understand the creators are limited on episodes and money so it's a bit hard and may seem forced on screen to some, however I think that's the fun part, because we can write stories and make up our own stories for them, and think creatively what we think they're like together! :) More chapters to come. I'm hoping to post weekly or something close to that. Sorry for that huge paragraph. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The corners of Kuvira's mouth pulled upwards and her eyebrows furrowed, giving her a twisted evil smirk. There was no ounce in my body that could convince me this woman wasn't evil.<p>

"Well?" Kuvira says loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"If that's what I have to do to keep you from killing them, you said it yourself." Korra said taking her stance. Kuvira smiles more contently now like she's already won, closing her eyes for a little longer than a second. She faces her body to the crowd and speaks into the microphone.

"You all here are about to witness the fall of the avatar, and the beginning of a new era. Soon, the avatar will be gone and out of the way, and I will lead the world into a new, better age."

"World? What are you saying?" Korra said.

"Didn't you see it coming avatar? With my new Earth Empire going so well, why stop there? I can fix the entire _world._ With you out of the way _I _will restore balance better than you ever could. Look at what I've accomplished in three short years, compared to your entire life. The avatar is an outdated system."

Korra scrunched her face at the older woman and pointed a finger. "We'll just have to see about that."

Kuvira hopped down from the podium, and everyone else, including myself formed a large circle to give them room. My mind was racing with ideas and what- ifs. What if Kuvira double crossed us, and still didn't free my family? What if Korra lost? What would I say to everyone if she died? What would I do without her? What would happen to my family, and would I be able to fix this on my own? What if Korra killed Kuvira, would Korra even do that? Could I possibly free my family without Kuvira even knowing, and how? If I could do that no one would have to die… However I realized I wouldn't really mind if Korra killed Kuvira.. All I knew was no matter what I had to make sure Kuvira didn't harm my family, or Korra. I watched carefully. Korra would win. She always does, and she had to especially now.

Korra had on tattered dirty clothes, seemingly from the Earth Kingdom. They were unflattering shades of green, and her hair was almost as short as mine. What _happened_ to her? I'm so glad she's better… But was she?

"You look a little rough avatar, you may not last long." Kuvira smirked. I could see what she was doing, trying to manipulate her before the fight even started. Korra grunted and rotated her body while extending a leg, jutting out a thick piece of earth from the ground, aiming for Kuvira's side. Kuvira easily evaded the attack, taking that small amount of time for Korra to ground her feet to swiftly knock her off them again by landing a jab in the gut with a small boulder. Korra quickly got up, and tried fire this time. The fire exhaled from her hands as it chased Kuvira into a half circle before Kuvira jumped the opposite direction, avoiding the flames. As soon as she landed she raised her fists up in unison and brought the earth up from under Korra's feet, tripping her and causing her to fall. Korra hopped back up seemingly unfazed, and shot more fireballs to the earthbender, more frustrated shots this time. Korra couldn't lose, I could see she was already getting flustered.

"You can do it Korra! Don't give up!" I shout to her, hoping some words of encouragement might help.

Korra hopped and did a front flip, with her hands high above her head, she kept her hands flat together and brought them down in a slicing motion, causing a powerful stream of air to follow suit. The air started to blow Kuvira back but she used the momentum to her advantage by doing a backflip out of the way. Korra began shooting fire again and Kuvira metalbent the metal off her suit and threw it over Korra's eyes. Korra lost her footing after being blinded and fell again, then swiped the metal off her face. At this point, still carefully watching the fight I made my way through the crowd, to get a clear view of my mom and brothers up on the podium. Bataar was at the very front of the podium, watching the fight, while the pods holding my family were set a little further back. I had to sneak in from behind if I didn't want Bataar to catch me. I could easily take him out, but I couldn't make a scene.

I ran to the side pf the podium, which was almost a foot taller than me. The only stairs were in the very front. I gave myself an airlift up and snuck up to mom and the twins.

"Opal! You can't be here now, if you get caught you might end up with us!" My mom whispers warningly.

"No mom, I'm going to help you guys. There's no way I'm leaving you here with _her. _You're going to be okay."

"Opal please we'll be okay. We can't let her get you too. We'll figure something out, we always do." Wei said reassuringly, but I wouldn't have it.

"No guys, the only way I'm leaving is if I figure out how to get you out. The longer you try to get me to leave the longer I'll stay, now do you guys have any clue as to where the keys would be?" They all looked at each other and admitted defeat when Wing spoke.

"…Bataar has them. They're inside his inner coat pocket." A disappointed look grew on mom's face. I could tell she was hurting inside. We all were. Her own son… doesn't seem to love us anymore. I was in a crouched position the whole time. I extended up a little to see the fight. Korra was looking really fatigued, while Kuvira was barely breaking a sweat, a small tendril of misplaced hair hung from her forehead. Kuvira seemed pretty preoccupied, but it looked like Korra wouldn't last much longer. My heart dropped at the sight of the losing avatar. Korra wasn't only the avatar, she was my friend. I had to hurry and get my family free. They could help me with this whole situation. I wouldn't be of much help on my own, we had to help Korra before something bad happened to her. It was now or never. If I made a scene, might as well be after I got mom and the boys free. Then we could take them all on together.

I blew an upwards gust of wind at Bataar long enough until I saw the keys fly up. As soon as I saw the silver glimmer of keys against the sky I used my airbending to suction them up into my hands. I quickly hid the whole of my body behind mom's metal pod before Bataar could catch a glimpse of me. I struggle with getting the keys the right position before finding the key hole to my mom's pod. I quickly jutted the key in and twisted it franticly back and forth until I heard a mechanical 'click.' Mom stayed in place as I moved to Wei. Bataar was looking around now, and looked over in my direction. 'Click.' I had successfully unlocked Mom and Wei's pod chambers. Bataar was standing right next to mom now. Just as he started to walk behind the pods, where I hid, mom jumped out of hers, and Wei followed suit.

'Guards!" Bataar shouted, seeing mom and Wei's escape. I took my stance, and mom used the metal off of Bataar's suit to cuff his hands behind his back, then his mouth and then his feet. He laid incarcerated on the ground.

"I'm sorry son." Mom says as three guards appear. Mom and Wei quickly discard them. I look to see Kuvira and Korra. Korra's kneeling on the ground, huffing and struggling to keep half-right up. Kuvira has a giant boulder above her head, getting ready to heave onto Korra's tired body.

"Mom, Korra! I yell." I start running towards Korra, hoping Mom and Wei are following suit. There's no time to get Wing right now. I leap down into the circle and push Kuvira back with a gust of wind, causing her to drop the boulder which is still headed for Korra. The boulder splits apart, and heaves away on either side, away from Korra. I look back to see mom, with a furious look in her eyes. Mom hurtles a large boulder towards Kuvira, Kuvira moves to the side, and is struck by an unexpected hunk of Earth into her ribs, from Wei. She stumbles, and her hair is messier now. Obviously disheveled, she angrily yells,

"Seize them! Seize the whole family! They'll all be executed at dawn for being traitors!" Guards gather around, along with mecha tanks. Mom and Wei begin taking on the tanks while I deal with the guards, using my airbending skills to avoid attacks thrown at me by maneuvering around them, and then countering them with stunning blows. I look back to check on Wing, who's pod is being rolled away, with metal over his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Mom, Wei, they're taking Wing!" I yell. Mom comprehends and looks at me for a second, with an alarmed look on her face, but quickly becomes preoccupied again having to block an incoming attack. Wei looks to me as he holds off a hunk of metal.

"We gotta go get him _now_." He says determined. "I'm gonna go after him."

"No, Wei, you need to stay here and help mom. It'll be easier for me to get to him, with my airbending. I'll save him I promise." He nods at me. Wing was his other half, I knew he wouldn't ever be the same without him, none of us would… But Wing meant something special to him. I couldn't fail. Wing had to be okay.

I jump and give myself another huge airlift over the crowd and land by the stairs. I see the guard who has Wing, and he sees me. He tries to leave in a hurry, as to not have to deal with me, but I do another air hop and kick with my legs, violently shoving him to the ground with the rush of power. He slides across the podium floor and I quickly grab the keys I had stuffed in my pocket. I can see Wing's eyes on me, trusting me to get him free. I heard the 'click' and the guard is up and on me now, he pushes me to the ground, and I don't have enough time to react. I see Wing in my peripheral vision. He'd let himself out and swiped the metal off his mouth. He used the guard's metal whip to tug him closer, and then smacked him with a hunk of dirk. He then gave him a hard kick in the chest sending him flying backwards. Wing looks at me and says,

"Thanks." With a smile, and gives me a quick embracing hug before we dive back into the crowd to help.

Kuvira keeps smacking mom with lethal blows, and I can see she's getting tired. Wei sees Wing and rushes over to him and punches his arm with a smile. They exchange a quick hug and start fighting together. They've always fought as a pair, and were most effective that way. We had to get out of here. Eventually we would need to figure out a different plan because it was four against a thousand. We couldn't win by fighting them all off, we would get tired and get captured again.

Only now did I realize the airbender kids were gone, along with the bison. When did they leave? Just as I notice the absence, Jinora's spirit appears in front of me. I look over to mom and the boys, still fighting Kuvira's army, Kuvira gone, somewhere else.

"Jinora! We need help! I'm so glad to see you! I don't think we'll last much longer!" I say.

"Everything should be fine, we're on our way back with all the security we could find. We'll be there in minutes if you guys can just hold off a little longer. We need to get you guys out of there."

"We will, hurry!" I say lastly before Jinora's spirit disappears.

We all try to hold off and Mom is gradually trying to work her way to Korra's body. Suddenly I see Jinora's bison off in the distance. It rears forwards with force, blowing everyone away again except me. Quickly I rush the boys in that direction. I look at mom who is still fighting, not making any moves towards the bison.

"Go Opal!" Mom says as she swipes away a metal whip. I couldn't leave her. She was my mom, and I didn't just go through all this trouble to save her. We couldn't leave Korra. I couldn't go without making sure they came too, I hesitated.

"Opal! I said leave!" Mom yells in a demanding tone. Hearing her voice, I knew not to argue with her. I ran towards the bison and hopped on, watching my mom. She defends herself against a large rock, then pushes forwards making her attacker stumble backward and fall. She turns around, and makes a run for Korra in the crowd of guards, who quickly form a circle around the grounded avatar, creating a metal shield on all sides.

A mini air blimp appears with Kuvira hanging outside the opening, hovering over the circle formed around Korra. They hand her body up to Kuvira, who grips her under the arms one handed. She has that smirk again and she speaks with a power-hungry rage and mix of drunken victory.

"Go ahead Su, run with your family, but the avatar is mine. I won't kill her _tonight_, however when I see fit. Which is in front of millions. Instead of your family's public execution at dawn, I find the avatar's in front of the _world_ will send a stronger message. I am the new leader now. I will be the one people will see making the most changes. People will need to see that. If the avatar herself can't defeat the great uniter, who else would be better fit for a leader? Who would _dare_ oppose me then? And don't think about coming back here to save her. Or I'll have you all executed _together._ If you go, at least you'll be able to live the rest of your lives in one of my camps." She smiled, and handed Korra's limp body up to someone else inside.

"Korra! Wake up!" My mom said desperately, but she didn't move. Kuvira pulls herself into the blimp and they fly away, to a direction unknown to me.

The boys and I pull mom onto the bison. The bison begins to lift and take off. I look at mom and say,

"Don't worry, we'll be back. We'll save Korra." I look to Jinora,

"Can you channel Mako and Asami? Tell them we're going to need their help."

It took about 16 hours to get to republic city. We had stopped by our house, and picked up Dad and Huan. We also found Varrick where I left him. We had already called Tenzin ahead of time, and stopped at Air Temple Island. The kids hopped off Pepper and ran to hug their parents. I saw Mako and Asami emerge behind them, smiling. The kids were happy to be reunited with their parents, however Tenizin soon noticed my beat up family, but no Korra. Tenzin stood from his crouched position and looked to my mom as we got off. Mako and Asami walked up to me. Tenzin spoke,

"Where's Korra? Is everyone okay?" He asked worriedly. Everyone frowned, sensing the new tension in the air.

"We couldn't bring her…" My mom said, disappointed. We all had felt like we failed. Like it was our fault, even though there was nothing we could do.

"What do you mean you couldn't bring her, where's Bolin?" Mako asked, starting to look anxious for an answer.

"That's why we need your help. Korra's in trouble. We were outnumbered and there was no way we could get to her. Bolin's okay… But his energy is out of balance or something. He's going to do something bad for Kuvira and we need your guys' help to save them both." I explain to Mako. Mako looked to Asami, and they knowingly nodded at each other.

"I could never turn my back on my little brother. If Bolin and Korra's in trouble, you'll always have my help." Mako said.

"Mine too." Asami said softly. Mako reached in and hugged me, and Asami joined, both of them quite a bit taller than myself. Mako smelled slightly similar to Bolin, which comforted me. I wasn't too close with either when we had first met, however when I lived with Bolin and his brother, before he joined Kuvira, Mako and I had really gotten to know each other. Right now I could feel we both had an unspoken bond that we were both really worried for Bolin, and cared for him deeply. We were all just hoping our loved ones would end up okay when this was all over, if any of us lived to see an over.

We released our embrace and I noticed Mako's typical spiky hair was slicked back, similar to Bolin's, and was wearing a more professional suit. Asami also looked more sophisticated and grown up, with her hair in a smooth low ponytail, with pretty loose tendrils hanging in the perfect places. I looked over to Tenzin, who was having a conversation with my mom. He stopped and looked at all of us,

"We will start packing immediately. Anything anyone needs to do before we leave to get back into healthy fighting shape, please do that. Anyone who wants to stay, may stay." We all look around, no one opposes going back to help. Besides Ikki, Meelo, Varrick, Dad and Huan, we were all going back. They needed to stay behind, and be safe.

I had showered, eaten and changed back into my airbending suit. Mom and the boys did the same. It was getting dark and we started loading our bags onto Oogie, Tenzin's bison. We all climbed on silently. Tenzin had decided to tend the flying, so the rest of us could rest until we got there. We would need it, because when we arrived, there would be no rest until we got what we came for, and we weren't leaving this time until we got it, or we would die trying.


	6. The battle

**Hey, everyone, longtime no see, or read. Anywhoo, I'll start by saying i realize I was gone for a long time and I'm sorry for making any of you wait for so long. Long story short life kind of unexpectedly got in the way, in a way i wouldn't prefer. However, I decided to make it up to every one by posting to chapters at once. The story is almost over, and I also just would like to disclaim that no matter what, however long it seems to be taking me, any story I plan to post I have full intentions of finishing. Each story I put here** **_Will_** **Be finished. So again, very sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like it! :))**

* * *

><p>I could see Zaofu as we reared closer on the Bison. My home looked unfamiliar surrounded by armies and tanks and weapons. Everyone was silent until we hear,<p>

"Zhu Li!" We all turn around to see Varrick pop his head out of the tightly secured pile of baggage.

"Varrick?" Everyone says in unison. Varrick puts his hand to his forehead and says,

"Must have been another dream…" He turns his attention to us. "Hey guys… We make it to Air Temple Island yet? I'm about due for a shower and some steaming hot tea about now." We all look at each other, and back to him. I speak.

"We already stopped at Air Temple Island, we're on our way back to Zoafu. We didn't notice you never got off the bison."

"What? So you're telling me I'm stuck here on a bison, with a bunch of people on a mission, which is located in the town of death and misery and we're flying right into it?"

"Pretty much." Mako confirms.

"Well, I guess I wasn't going to do much anyways when I got home. Time to take decisive action! And I can finally use a special project I've been working on." Varrick has a suspicious look on his face. Before he can continue Tenzin cuts him off,

"We're here. Where do I land?"

"In the hilltops, where we will have trees for cover." My mom answers.

Once we landed we all got off. We could see through the trees a large crowd forming in the distance.

"No doubt that's Kuvira down there." My mom says. I make sure my air suit is all buttoned and everyone else makes sure they're fully prepared as well. We needed to hurry. Varrick began to follow which made my mom ask,

"You're sure you're coming?"

"You guys might need me more than you think."

We sneak our way up to the crowd, who is rioting and being held back by hundreds of guards.

"What do you think is going on?" Wing asks. But our questions are answered as we hear Kuvira speak into a microphone. She's standing on an earthbent podium, but it's hard to see past all the people what else was going on up there.

"You're all about to watch the first public execution ever of an avatar. This will signify a new era being born. A new era of modernization, and practicality, and the ending of an old, less efficient one. To forever embed this turning point in history, and keep as a reminder for all who will ever ponder the idea of opposing me, I will have this major event, recorded. This video will be shown at all education camps and future schools, to remind people who their _real _leader is, and what happens when they oppose their leader. Bataar, begin recording."

"We have to save Korra!" Mako says. We run to the front of the crowd to get a better look before attacking. Korra's body was void of her old earth kingdom garments and only clad in her under-wraps, incarcerated in platinum chains and hung high in the air for citizens to see. My mom turns to me,

"Go find Bolin, take Jinora with you for help. We can all handle this."

"Are you sure mom? I don't know how I feel about leaving you…"

"No Opal go… If Bolin isn't himself, and is doing something for Kuvira, who knows what that could be. Someone needs to go after him." I began to think of the last time I tried to take matters into my own hands with Bolin. He nearly killed me, I was a little afraid. I didn't want this time to end up like last time, but someone had to do it. Mom was looking to me for this. I couldn't let her down.

"Okay, and Jinora will be with me, we'll definitely be okay." I say, mostly trying to assure myself more than her. My mom and everyone else take off to Korra's rescue. Jinora and I make a run for it to the bison without getting caught. We're on the Bison and I grab the saddle, so Jinora can meditate.

"Stop! He's in these woods somewhere, he's heading towards an education camp."

We hadn't traveled far at all from Kuvira to find Bolin, shockingly close by. I landed the Bison in an open clearing and we hopped off, looking around.

"…Well, where is he?" I asked unsure."

"I definitely felt a strong surge of his energy here, he's somewhere close by. And his energy is very… dark. Just keep your eyes peeled."

We began looking around first, and I decided to take the first step into the woods. It was darker and more shaded, which made looking for him more suspenseful. Did he know we were here? ... Was he hiding? Or was he just coincidentally exactly where we weren't and we kept mistakenly missing each other? Jinora said he was _here_. So where was he?

I stepped in a particularly loud bunch of leaves and felt myself lift and yank into the air as my vision whiplashed upside down, blood rushing to my head. It all happened so fast it was dizzying and left me confused until everything started to slow down. Everything was still upside down as my body swayed gently. I started to panic, not knowing what had happened or why I was upside down and what it meant. My foot was caught in rope hanging me from a tree. Not sure what I should be doing, I was moving and squirming trying to figure a way out. There was an annoying jingle noise that I couldn't figure out what was. All the blood continued to rush to my head, making it disorienting and hard to think straight.

"Opal! There you are!" Jinora was running up. I could see her body below me.

"Opal stop moving, I'm sure you're a little freaked out, but you stepped in a trap hunters use to catch animals. There are bells all over it so when the animal struggles they'll know they caught something. Who knows who could hear it and find out that we're here…"

"Oh this is just fantastic." I huff. I again, felt like I had failed. Except this time before I even got to Bolin. I felt so… Useless, like a joke that couldn't do anything on her own.

"It's okay Opal, you couldn't have known. I'm going to get you down."

As Jinora stepped back and I swayed a bit more I looked a little to my side, and saw something move in the dark.

"Um Jinora…" I said, getting a little uneasy as I hung downward. I swung again and caught a glimpse once more for a split second before realizing it was Bolin behind a tree, and before I knew it I was swinging hard and his skin and green suit was a blur in my peripheral vision and stone was shooting out from the ground and I hear Jinora cry in pain as she hits the ground.

"Jinora!" I yell, scared for her safety. I heard her groaning, which told me she was still conscious.

I started wailing and doing half sit-up motions trying to reach my foot but it was too far away to reach.

"Use your airbending to cut the rope!" Jinora yelled out to me. I heaved in a deep breath and exhaled as I mustered up a bunch of energy to throw a concentrated slice of wind at the rope I was hung from. I slung back down realizing I missed. My blow had gone right past the rope making me sway even more. I could see Bolin attacking Jinora, who injured, was trying her best to avoid each blow. It had taken so much energy just to make that one blow. I breathed in again, and tried again, but just as I shot the air from my palms Bolin's body smacks into mine from one of Jinora's blows, causing me to miss again. My body sways some more and Bolin falls backward under me. I hurry and try freeing myself once more, I watch the rope detach from the rest of the rope. For a split second I feel still, and then I'm falling, and then I'm smacked against the ground and my head hurts.

I keep blinking my eyes, over and over to regain my vision. My vision was dark and static-y, I was lightheaded, and I could feel a major headache coming on. I was still trying to shake off my dizziness and regain my clear sight while I tried to lift myself off the ground, hoping my body would pick up the pace as I kept moving. I was on my knees when I felt a fist in my hair, and my body drag so I'm knelt before Bolin on my knees as he looked down on me. I looked up at him and he yanked me up by my hair so I faced him, which really kind of hurt.

I wasn't sure what it was, but a sudden surge of energy, and anger and courage just surged through me. I wouldn't let it end like it did last time. I could do it, I wasn't going to let some spirit infested evil Bolin push me around.

"No!" I yell and kick out his knees with my legs, using a gust of wind to knock him out from under his feet. He fell forward on his stomach. His hand is still gripping my hair and I fall with him.

"Let go." I grunt angrily, pulling on his forearm to try and detach his grip from myself.

"I'm done trying to reason with you, so Bolin, if you're in there, know there's a major butt whooping coming your way."

He lets go of my hair and gets up and yanks my collar up with him so we're both standing. I push him off with my hands, blowing him back also.

"Bolin isn't here. Your boyfriend has been gone for a long time." He smirked. "And he's not coming back. His body serves as a servant of the dark spirits now, and we will continue to use his body as we please to further throw this world into chaos, until Vatu is free again. This spirit radiation instance has granted us a rare opportunity to possess a human body, and you can be sure we're going to take it."

"…No, no I know he's in there. And if I have to beat you out of there I will." Bolin held his arms out, smirking some more.

"Go ahead and try. I can smell your kind a mile away, you're _afraid. _Of your own boyfriend, now that's pathetic. You're _weak._ So what is that now? Afraid, pathetic, and weak." He counts on his fingers. And looks at me like he's won. I'm not going to lie, those words hurt, hearing them come from Bolin's mouth. He would never say those kinds of things, he'd never hurt me, he'd never hurt Jinora, and he'd never underestimate someone just because they were smaller than him.

I grunted in anger, and shot a quick funnel of air at him. He moved to the side, and sprouted earth from the ground in my direction and I swiftly jumped above and landed on top of it. He shot another rock at me and I used my air to swing it back around again and hurtle it back towards another rock he had thrown in my direction. They collided with such high velocity they exploded and broke up on impact, causing cloudy rock and dirt smoke. While it was still in the air I used it to my advantage and used my airbending to concentrate the smoke in his face, blinding him and causing him to cough. This gave me the perfect opportunity to hit him with a powerful blow that he couldn't evade this time. With a bit of a running start and the right form Tenzin taught me, I kept my palms open and my elbows in, I quickly pushed out a concentrated gust of wind right into him. He fell several yards back, skidding across the dirt and eventually rolling to a stop. I air-jumped the distance and stood over him. I grabbed his collar so he could see my face. There was blood coming out of his nose and he looked like he wasn't fully there yet.

"Don't_ ever_ call me weak." I said, which I'll admit, felt pretty good.

His brows furrowed as he realized what was happening and kicked me off with one foot. I fell to my side, with an arm holding me up. His hands gripped the fabric of my suit with one hand gripping my upper arm and the other hand my lower thigh, and threw me through the air. I hit the ground hard and rolled several times before I quickly made myself get up and we spent awhile throwing blows and evading them for a couple minutes. I was getting tired, and nothing was working. What was I going to do? How was I going to defeat him? I couldn't kill him, I could never do that. But I had a to figure out some other plan before he killed me, he had yet to use his lavabending and I still haven't quite figured out how to deal with that yet. Lava is lethal, if it just touches you, you're dead. Eventually he would use it. Finally, he had gotten the best of me, and had me on the ground, pinned. He lowered his head, getting ready to speak. I took this opportunity as a last chance. Without letting myself think of the consequences or the what-ifs, I quickly raised my head to meet his and planted a long kiss on his lips. His grip softened, and for a second I could feel a gentleness that only Bolin possessed. Even though I didn't want to, I had to use that time to my advantage. I quickly kicked him off and he landed on his back. He groaned and clenched his head. Something was happening, there was hope… He got up and forcefully pointed a finger.

"This ends now." He had a bead of sweat rolling down his face and had a few extra strands of hair on his forehead. He brought his arms in, and began to push outward. The earth below began turning red with heat and I knew what was coming. I stepped backward and got ready to run when a large rock knocked him in the head. His body flopped over and I see Wei running up.

"Jinora said you guys needed help!" I looked over to see Jinora's body gone. She must have went and found a place to meditate. Wei took his stance like he was about to finish Bolin off.

"No!" I yell to him. "I can take care of this on my own. Go find Jinora's body if you can and make sure she's safe."

As soon as Wei turns around I rush over to Bolin's limp body. I take the back of his head in my hand and cup his face with the other and kiss him gently. I try touching him gently and continued kissing him until I see his eyes flutter open, his normal green this time. His hands gently grip my forearms, and he softly lays his head back down onto the earth and looks up at me, a lost look in his eyes.

"…Opal?"


	7. The battle part 2

**So While I'm here, I just want to mention how much the finale rocked my socks. The only problem with it was that it ended! So sad. Opal is a bit of a newer character which didn't leave a lot of time for character development, but I love Opal. So I think it may be safe to say I will write about her often in the future, along with other characters of course lol. I wish she could have had more stuff going on, but I understand its hard, so I think that leaves a lot of creative freedom in the fandom department to give her a bit more depth and development to make her even more interesting and fun to read about. LOK doesnt have to completely end, i think it can totally live on with the fandom, through stories in fanfics, fancomics, fan art, and cosplay :)**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing outside?"<p>

"Bolin?" I ask hopeful, I was overjoyed that I was talking to the real Bolin. I had done something right for once. This moment meant everything to me.

"What's wrong with your face Opal… Why are you bleeding…?" His voice started getting deeper with concern and potential anger. "You have cuts and bruises, your face is all… messed up… Who did this?" He sat upright and began inspecting my body, I was silent. "Opal, I asked who did this to you?" He tucked some hair behind my ear but I couldn't look him in the eye. I knew he wouldn't take knowing what had happened very well. I honestly didn't know what he'd do. I didn't know what to say.

"Opal… Look I don't know if you want to protect this person from getting hurt but you're my girlfriend and whoever did this is going to pay and I swear when I get my hands on him he better wish-"

"No Bolin…" I cut him off. "Don't you see?"

"What-" He began to look around. He looked at his hands with bloody knuckles, and his tattered green uniform, the rubble all around us, and the skid marks from our bodies, with small spatters of blood. "What do you mean?" He gripped my head softly in his hands and looked me square in the eyes. He let go and cupped my shoulders lightly.

"Opal I… no. Not me, no. I didn't…" I looked down at my knees, which mirrored his kneeling frame.

"I didn't…" He continued. "Oh, spirits…no." His last _no_ turned into a long drawn out sob, as he hung his head so I couldn't see him cry and continued to sob pitiful _no's_ over and over. I took his hands to let him know I understood. He slid his large hands up my slender arms as gently as he could. He gently pulled me in to his body and wrapped his arms as gingerly around my waist as possible. I embraced him back, and he rest his head in the nook of my shoulder and continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered. "I can never live with myself for this…" He pulled back and looked away.

"Bolin look. I'm still here, it's okay. I can take care of myself."

"No it's not okay. This is the one thing I was most afraid of happening. The thing I feared the most, and now that it happened, I don't know what to do with myself. I failed. I know it wasn't me, but in a way, it _was_ me. _I _hurt you Opal, me. My body, my strength, my hands were capable of doing this and I did. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Bolin stop. I mean it, it's okay, it's done, and it happened. We are both okay… And you know, if you think I look bad, you should get a load of yourself in the mirror. I'd say I roughed you up quite a bit, if I do say so myself." I smirked.

"Yeah, my head does hurt a lot." He said holding his head. I smiled.

"Well let's just look at this experience to make up for all the future arguments we will have. Hopefully we've gotten most of our anger out in one day than we'll have in a lifetime." I say, trying to make him feel a little better. Right now wasn't the time for Bolin to feel sorry for himself, as harsh as it sounded. We needed to get back to everyone else and help. Plus, I couldn't stand seeing him this way. I know it seems a little weird for me to forgive him for something like this, but I believe whole heartedly that it wasn't him. It wasn't his fault. Bolin is a good man, who wouldn't hurt a fly. He needed me now more than ever, more than I needed him, I think.

"Well, I don't expect you to forgive me for this, but I just want to stress how much I care about you. If anything happens to either of us during this mess, I just want you to know… I love you." He said looking into my eyes like a puppy polarbear-dog, then down at the earth. I cupped his cheeks, and gave him a loving kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"…I think I love you too." He looked back at me in surprise, that these words were said back to him I supposed.

"Now what were you doing here Bolin? We need to stay focused on the mission. You were headed to a camp?"

"I don't remember. What mission?" He says a bit solemnly.

"Umm, I'll explain on the way, but maybe check your coat pocket for clues. Maybe you have a key to something or an object or money. Anything that might be a clue to what you were doing." He checks his pockets and pulls out a rolled up slip of paper. It reads:

_Zhan,_

_Keep this safe, do not mention it to any lower ranking officials, and have it shipped to my new headquarters as soon as possible. Leave a note saying to start working on it immediately._

_ -Kuvira_

"It looks a note you were supposed to give to… _Zahn_?" I ask.

"The spirit vine!" Bolin says. "She must have had me transporting the spirit vine so you guys wouldn't get to it."

"We have to find it." I say.

We begin looking around, until I remember where I first saw him when I was hanging from the tree. We had traveled a bit of distance while fighting from that area. I run back over there by the tree he had been hiding behind, and there it was in its capsule, sitting up against the tree with a purple glowing hue.

"I found it!" I said, Bolin came running over.

"I'll carry it." I informed him. "I don't want you near this thing that made you all weird. Let's go find the Bison and hurry to everyone else."

We searched for a couple minutes and found the bison, who had wondered off into the woods where it could fit and was eating some grass. Once we got on I looked at Bolin.

"Bolin, you know I trust _you _and all, but I can't say I trust the evil spirit in you. I don't think it's gone, it just went away temporarily, like it has before. If this is true, it might be safe to constrain you, so you don't jeopardize the mission." I say as nicely as I can. I didn't want to hurt him with these words, but he needed to know, it might be what's best, and what will need to happen. He will want to help but it's too risky.

"You're right…" He says defeated. I can tell he wants to help and not sit and watch.

"Lay on your stomach please, and put your hands behind your back." I say to him grabbing the rope. He silently does as he's told. I take his hands and tie them together as tightly as possible, and then do the same with his feet.

"Hmm, that's a good look for you." I tease as I grab the reins again.

"Ha ha very funny." He says.

We are about there and I can see a pretty epic battle still going on. I land a little off to the side away from the fighting as to protect the bison and Bolin.

I hop off and run in to help. Korra's body was still hanging where it was when I had left about forty minutes ago. My mom and mako were taking on Kuvira while everyone else was dealing with the mecha bots. The soldiers seemed never ending along with the suits and everyone looked like they were at the end of their rope. I run to mom's aid. Wei is caught tied up on the ground unable to move, and Asami is fighting off soldier after soldier until finally a mecha bot gets the best of her with electricity. What a horrible time to be stepping in… Tenzin is up on the podium trying to get to Korra, while Jinora is in the air assisting everyone by attacking from above.

Kuvira stomps powerfully into the ground causing my mom and Mako to fall. She gets ready to do something else when I yell,

"Kuvira!" She stops what she's doing to look at me. She smirks and throws a metal cuff towards my hands but I swiftly swipe it away, but as that's happening I feel one around my feet. I fall on my face, but use my air to help myself get back up. I shoot powerful gusts of wind at Kuvira like my life depended on it (which it kinda did) and she evaded all but one, which she almost missed but not quite. It pushed her to her side, and my mom had gotten back up, using her metal whip to draw her in and Mako firing a gust of flames just before Kuvira managed to pull away. It singed her hair and she looked angrier than ever. I use my air suit to fly above and attack Kuvira as my mom and Mako also attack. She looks furious as she faces Mako and my mother, however suddenly she turns to me and shoots another cuff at me unexpectedly. It grabs my wrists together and I fall fast and hard on the ground, being I couldn't break my fall at all with air since my feet and arms were stuck. It hurt… bad.

I look around and everything is blurry, my head won't settle down and my body aches all over. I hear Kuvira's voice shouting,

"Finish her! I'll show you Sue what happens when you mess with me!" Her voice is tired, slurred, loud and angry, and I see blurred electricity in front of my face pointed right at me. I use some air to blindly push myself out of the way. I push myself up again, look up to Korra, thinking maybe I need to focus my energy there… But her body was gone. I look down and see Bolin with her, with his hands under her arms dragging her away. The only thing was I couldn't tell if he was helping or not. Was he… Normal Bolin? I hurriedly got up and staggered my way over to the two. I carefully approached Bolin who made no move to attack me. He looked toward me,

"Opal! You look terrible, get out of here!"

"What are you doing? I told you-"

"I know what we talked about, but I couldn't just sit back. Help me try and wake Korra, we need her." He says. I was slightly irritated he decided to do the opposite of what I said, but, he was right. His help was a little needed right now.

I stepped back and blew a large gust of wind in her face. Her eyes shot open and she fell out of Bolin's hands and on the podium floor. She realized her clothes were gone and looked at Bolin, who she slapped in the face.

"OW!" he yelled.

"_Why_ are my clothes gone?!"

"I just rescued you! Kuvira had you all hangy up there and was gonna KILL you!" Bolin replied. "And we really need your help about now…" He finished.

"Oh… I see, thank you." Korra replied a lot quieter this time, grabbing her arm shyly, and looking away. "Sorry I was so brash to blame you. I should have known better." She kind of laughed as she got to her feet.

"I'm not going to let a little bit of fabric hold me back. This ends now." She says as she gathers herself.

Korra's body is upright and stiffens, her fists clench, and her eyes glow bright white.

"Gotta go." She says before jumping high in the air, gathering three humongous rocks mid-air, before all the mecha bots stop dead in their tracks. They all fall over, and Korra, confused, drops the boulders and lands on the ground, and her eyes go back to normal. All the people from the mecha bots run out and run away. Everyone is still for a second, and confused.

"YES!" Varrick's voice shouts into the awkward silence. We all look around to see one particular mecha suit still standing. The helmet opens and Varrick is sitting inside.

"What's that?" Korra asks.

"It's my _magnetic_ mecha suit. All's it took was a little attachment I brought with me. These mecha suits aren't compatible with magnets, and once I flipped the switch for this suit it sent out a magnetic wave that equalized all of the suits, basically stabilizing them into useless hunks of metal!"

"Works for me." Korra smirked, and picks up a large hunk of earth and hurls it towards Kuvira. Kuvira jumps out of the way. Bolin shoves a rock wall in her direction and Korra Blows her back into it. Bolin uses his lava and throws it her direction. Her eyes widen as she barely jumps out of the way. Korra grabs Kuvira by the hair and drags her across the ground, throwing her several feet. Kuvira skids across the ground and Korra brings down a large boulder forcefully onto her. Kuvira barely blocks it in time, managing to save herself, but was still knocked to the ground by its force. Korra's eyes are glowing again, and she's hitting Kuvira with all sorts of powerful blows. She catches Kuvira by the collar and is floating mid-air again with Kuvira in hand. She speaks in a double-tone, half her voice, half Raava.

"Foolish woman. You cannot defeat the avatar, and you will_ not_ throw this world into more chaos than it already has been through. Prepare yourself to be destroyed." Korra pulls back her fist, but suddenly her eyes change back to normal, and Kuvira takes this opportunity to yank herself free.

She makes her way to Varrick's mecha suit and shoves him out and takes over. She closes the helmet and aims it towards Bolin. He gets ready, but at the last second it's… pointed at me.

"Opal!" Bolin yells, but it's too late.

I feel numb, like I have the most massive, explosive headache, and like my body is overwhelmed with energy I can't handle until it feels unbearably painful. It feels like my brain is frying, and I can't think at all, just feeling the terrible pain I was having. The feeling ceases, and I still can't bring my body to get up and I feel… Like this is it. I'm out of options. I was on the verge of blacking out, and I wasn't sure if that meant if I was dying, or if I was just tired. Even if I blacked out, someone would probably kill me when I was out of it. I felt peaceful though, not scared. I could see blurry movement of Korra fiercely defending me, to keep people away, her glowing eyes, dust and rubble clouding around, fire, electricity, people jumping, and yelling, and screaming, but it was muted to a softness, and my vision started ceasing. My eyes started watering at the thought of my mom and Bolin possibly blaming themselves for this. I'd never see them again… It was becoming hard to breathe again, I tried desperately to breathe in air and tried to feel the sensation of my lungs filling with breath but it was hard, like my breaths were cut short, and I couldn't breathe a full breath.

I hear someone screaming my name, and someone grabbing my body, and myself being carried. I feel myself in some ones arms, and I feel cradled, and warm, I feel safe. I looked up to see Bolin's face looking ahead, and then covering me with his body to protect me from something.

"Opal please, please don't go. If you can hear me at all, stay with me. I love you remember? Don't leave now you just have to hang on its going to be fine." I can feel him running with me, keeping me close to his body. I felt him sit down with me somewhere, and begin speaking.

"I'm not going to leave you. I found somewhere safe for us and we are going to wait here until Korra defeats Kuvira." He was sitting behind me, I could feel my back against his chest, and his legs on either side of me, his arms were wrapped tightly around me as I sat between his body and he held me in. I feel his hands gently brushing the hair out of my face. At that point, my vision drifted away and all consciousness left my body. I heard crying and my name over and over. That's the last thing I remember before everything was black.


End file.
